FunOrb Wiki:Requests for adminship/Lil cloud 9
Hi everybody, I know it's been a while since anybody has applied for adminship, but I think I could be a great addition. I've had past experience on the Runescape wiki (1400+ edits). I feel that I've been very active for the past couple months. I've gotten a lot of the achievements and I started off just editing individual achievements with better descriptions over a wide range of games. I've also heavily contributed to the Bachelor Fridge page and I posted all of the Hostile Spawn achievements within 2 days of release. I've uploaded a lot of the achievements without images, showing I can be versatile. I know I've had a rough start and my edit count isn't as high as the other admins, but hopefully that will change over time. :) Lil cloud 9 Support - I don't see any reason why not. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 19:31, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Weak Oppose - I haven't been around much lately (and I'm probably going to leave the Wiki - sorry guys), so I can't say too much. Lil Cloud doesn't have too many edits, although they have been very helpful edits. I don't think we need a new admin, though, so...yeah. Weak Oppose. TimerootT ┌┐ C ├┘ 06:03, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Neutral - I haven't really been around much either, but I won't say I'm leaving the wiki. I still do keep up with recent changes, though I'll admit not as thoroughly as before. Being on topic, I do think that Lil Cloud has been a good contributor, but I'm not sure if it's quite enough to be an admin, or whether the admin's abilities would really be useful to him. This is a reason for oppose, but he has been helpful, so I'm going to go with Neutral. 19118219 Talk 09:53, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Neutral - Though I haven't been here much, I've seen how helpful you are. But I'm still not sure. I'm gonna stay neutral for the time being. Lime028 02:29, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Support - I have been around for a bit, even though I don't check out the forums much, but I've seen you're good work. And I think that a new admin hanging out would be helpful. User Katzie Kid Oppose, but support rollback - I've not been massively active recently, mainly just keeping an eye on my watch list, so it's probably fair to say that at the moment the wiki only has one truly active admin. But it doesn't seem to need more. You make a good case for why you're a valuable member of the community, but you don't seem to have tried to make a case for needing the ability to edit protected pages, change protections, or block people. Most of the previous promotions to admin have been people who had been contributing CSS via an admin for a while and it made sense to make it easier for them. I suggest giving you rollback rights and leaving the door open for you to re-apply when you need the extra rights or the wiki needs an extra person who can block. OrbFu 11:08, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :Comment - I've given Lil cloud 9 rollback. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 22:30, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Oppose - I've just blocked Lil cloud 9 for 2 hours for creating talk pages for non-existent users. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 08:45, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Comment - I just wanted to say that is an extreme misunderstanding. I went under the (User Creation Log) and saw the welcoming template, so I followed the instructions for posting. There is nothing to tell me that some user doesn't exist. Anyways, I just thought that was really unprofessional to block me, as you could have just left a message telling me and I would have known. Instead, you just leave me in the dark wondering what I did. If everybody is just waiting for a reason to oppose me, then I will be glad to stop helping. Lil cloud 9 11:24, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :I did leave a message on your talk page, explaining why. I guess I jumped to conclusions a bit, but it did look like you were just spamming the welcome message. Also, in the user creation log, there's a link to the user's contributions. If the link is red, it means they haven't contributed anything. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 16:17, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I think both of you overreacted a little bit. Lil cloud, I don't think anyone here is "waiting for a reason to oppose" you, though I can understand you were only trying to help by doing what you did. 19118219 Talk 13:14, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Do you think I deserved to be blocked? To my understanding, it's general policy that vandalism deserves auto-blocks, but other circumstances allow for a warning/message of some type BEFORE the block. I wasn't vandalizing anything, and I must point out that Quartic blocked me first...then left a skimpy message on my page. And it was odd to see that Quartic would change his vote because of something ridiculous. Lil cloud 9 04:34, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Please, stop. Firstly, 2 hours isn't a very long time for a block. It was very possible that you may not even have been on during that 2-hour period (I don't know for sure though). You might think it wasn't right to block you in the first place, and I can see your point, but what's done is done, the block has long expired, so please let it rest. 19118219 Talk 07:30, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Notice of intent I'm not usually the one to make this notice, but no-one has commented anything for two weeks. I think it's time to close this, and anyone with final remarks should make them now. 19118219 Talk 14:59, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :Aik, can I ask you to make the decision? I'm not sure what the consensus here is, and I feel I can't make an unbiased judgement. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 00:52, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't think a consensus has been reached to promote Lil cloud to admin. There are more neutrals and opposes than supports, though it appears that there doesn't seem to be a reason not to promote him, other than the lack of reason to promote him. I hope that made sense. 19118219 Talk 13:28, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Closed - I'm going to give Lil admin. A fair few of our current admins have become rather inactive recently, so I think it would be a good thing to have a new active admin. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 14:32, March 2, 2010 (UTC)